Obanak Keelen
Obanak Keelen was a 24th century Bajoran monk. History Prylar Obanak served in the Bajoran Resistance during the Cardassian Occupation of Bajor, during which time he became a friend of Kira Nerys. The occupation, however, shook his faith in the Prophets, making him vulnerable to conversion. This ultimately took place while he was working on a mining project on the Bajoran moon of Jeraddo, where he encountered one of the three orbs of the Pah-wraiths. Through the orb, the Pah-wraiths instructed him to locate the other two orbs in order to open their own Celestial Temple. Obanak did not reveal his possession of the orb, however, instead claiming he had been converted after reading a tablet in which the Pah-wraiths apparently predicted the occupation. In 2374, Obanak contacted the Grigari, recruiting them to help him find the other orbs. To secure these, Obanak sought out the support of Kira and the Starfleet crew of Deep Space 9, including the Prophet's emissary, Captain Benjamin Sisko. He led them to the Temple, and their discoveries led them to also seek the orbs to keep them from falling into the hands of those that would use them for weapons. A second orb was soon uncovered when the Cardassian Obsidian Order scientist, Prefect Leej Terrell, retrieved it in a raid on Deep Space 9. The third orb was taken by Starfleet upon a nearly botched recovery from the . As Sisko attempted to secure Terell's orb, however, Obanak launched two simultaneous attacks against both of them, securing both orbs and bringing them all to DS9. Keelen began to open this new wormhole, but was possesed by a Pah-wraith as the procedure began. At the same time, Sisko, Kira and Lt. Commander Worf boarded the station and began to purge the Grigari. The three encountered Obanak, and shot him and his possessor into the orbs, sealing the wormhole and apparently killing Obanak. His position as leader of the Pah-wraith cult was later assumed by Skrain Dukat. ( }}) Appendices Background Prylar Obanak is a member of the Cult of the Pah-wraiths on Bajor. First appearing in The Fall of Terok Nor, Prylar Obanak came aboard shortly after the discovery of the Red Orb of Jalbador and the hidden laboratory of Leej Terrell. He survived the destruction of the station. In the third book of the series (Inferno), Prylar Obanak allied himself briefly with Kai Weyoun in hopes of finding the Orbs on the day of the Cardassian Withdrawl from the station. He was able to obtain the orb and successully stole it from Quark after it was taken from the hidden laboratory. Hiding it for six years, Obanak returned it to its hiding place on the day the Red Wormhole opened so that events couldn't be changed and in hopes of stopping the destruction of the galaxy. It was revealed that Obanak had manipulated events from behind the scenes since the very beginning. It was his Cult of the Pah-wraiths that had custody of the Red Orbs and his group which had hidden them. He was also the one that set events into motion to allow the three orbs to be found and brought together in Quark's Bar, Grill, Gaming House and Holosuite Arcade . The three orbs were returned to his care at the end of the trilogy. Appearances * }} * * Category:Bajorans Category:Prylars Category:Bajoran Resistance members Category:24th century births Category:2374 deaths